


forbidden fruit

by Staymona55



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staymona55/pseuds/Staymona55
Summary: tall boy wont allow any one to date his daughter y/nhowever the is one serpent who is in love with her even if he knows the risk





	forbidden fruit

The was one unwritten rule every serpent followed. That Tallboys daughter y/n was off limits! He’d made this clear the day she danced and officially became a serpent. 

3weeks ago  
Fangs pov

I watched y/n from across the bar, She was untouchable yet I still loved her. I watched as she crossed the room with such grace, her smile made me feel brighter. She was a goddess to me even if I couldn’t have her.

“holy hell! Who is she” the voice of a new young serpent brought me back to reality. I looked at the boy who’s name I didn’t know yet and sweet pea, then looking in the same direction they was. He was looking at y/n. Sweet pea started to laugh “she’s forbidden Fruit! Isn’t that right fangs” sweets said teasing. The boy looked shocked “she’s your girl, sorry man” he said at me, only making sweet pea laugh harder “he wishes” 

It wasn’t a a lie I did wish to have her. The new boy looked confused “y/n is tall boys daughter, go near her and he will break your arm” sweet pea said then continued to tell him how the last guy to kiss y/n got his arm broken by tall boy for not following his orders. 

I zoned out of sweets story my focus going back to y/n. She was now walking with Toni towards us with drinks, smiling I went to help them. “hey fangs” y/n smiled at me, the look in her eyes making it harder not to want her more. After a few drinks and games if pool, we all went outside mainly so sweet pea and I could smoke. Pea and Toni went back inside after 10 minutes, I was about to when y/n pulled my arm asking me to stay with her. 

“you okay?” I asked her, she nodded “yeah it’s just stuffy in there but I hate standing here alone” she answered. I didn’t know how long we had been outside for but y/n was shivering, I instantly took my flannel shirt   
off wrapping it around her shoulders. “thanks” she said looking up at me her (y/e/c) eyes twinkle under the neon sign. I don’t know what came over me, maybe it was because of all the years I’ve liked her or the mix of tension that was always between us, never of us was to brave to do anything about. Leaning down I kissed her, and to my joy y/n kissed me back. 

 

Present time (3rd person)   
For the last two weeks you and Fangs had secretly been dating. No one knew, not even sweet pea or Toni knew, mainly so your father didn’t find out. In public like during school or at the pub you both kept your distance still being the close friends you always had been, but you both managed to sneakily find time to be along. 

At school it was a free period you’d both hide at the back of the gym just to steal kisses and time alone. At the bar you wouldn’t risk it as much but every now and then you’d the chance for an unseen kiss or giving you a lift home making a small pit stop on the way. 

Tonight you had already been in the wyrm for over 3 hours with your dad. He had business to talk about with fp. Already on your 4th drink you saw fangs Toni and sweets enter. “dad I’m going to play pool with the others” you say to him. You were lucky in a way you, Fangs, Toni and Sweet Pea had been friends for years, it made it easier to sneak around your dad. 

After a few games and a few more drinks you felt tipsy, finding it harder to keep your hands off fangs. You all went out as normal for a smoke, sweet pea looking at you all when he’d finished “ready to go back in?” he asked. Toni happily nodded wanting another drink. “no I think I’m gonna stay here and get some fresh air” you told them, Fangs told pea and Toni he’d stay with you as you played at feeling sick. 

Fangs smirked at you, stepping closer once they’d gone. He moved a stray bit of hair off your face, tucking it behind your ear. You giggled gripping his jacket pulling him closer bringing your lips to his, for a much needed and missed kiss. You had both stayed there a little longer than you usually did, losing track of time in each other’s company. Now fangs sat on the wall you stood between his legs, his hands on your ass, your arms around his neck, tugging and playing with his hair in a heated kiss. 

You didn’t hear the bar door open, you did however hear the roar of your father’s voice, making you jump back out of fangs grip. The look on your father’s face was sheer anger, you knew what he was going to do so stepped in between fangs and your him. “dad don’t please don’t hurt him” you shouted. “hurt him! I’m going to kill him” tallboy shouted back. 

By now the was a crowd around you including sweet pea and Toni. Sweets was next to fangs knowing he’d have to help protect his friend. “dad no, serpent law says you can’t hurt one of your own” to try pleading with him tears forming in your eyes. “ye, and he broke my rule” your dad said lunching at fangs. Putting your arms on your dad’s chat to stop him, now crying in fear of the only person you loved. “dad please I’ll do anything you want just don’t hurt him” you begged again. 

Your dad stopped when fp Jones gripped his shoulder “tall boy stop your girl is right, he’s a serpent not like the last kid. Fogarty get out of here” fp said. Fangs was about to leave with sweet pea when your dad shouted “hey” Both you and Fangs looked at him, his glare went from you to fangs. “you said you’d do anything?” he asked you in a twisted way. You knew it wasn’t going to be good but if it stop fangs getting hurt then it was worth it. You nodded at your dad, “you never see, or speak to each other again. Did you hear that Fogarty you stay the fuck away from my daughter otherwise even Jones won’t be able to save you” tall boy threatened. 

You and Fangs shared sad looks, nether of you saying anything. Sweet Pea pulling fangs away from the bar before he could case more trouble by arguing with tall boy. Your dad dragging you back in the bar, away from fangs. You gave your dad the silent treatment for the rest of the night, sitting as far from him as you could with Toni. Once her shift finished you got a lift home with her to see fangs for you before she went home. Once you got home you sat on the couch texting Toni. Tell fangs I’m sorry about my dad and I can’t wait to see him Monday in school. 

Toni was sat with fangs passing along your messages and then text his response back, making you smile, when your read he said he loved you and couldn’t wait to see you too. Your father came home, his face still mad and annoyed. Before he had chance to say anything, you got up without looking at him, storming to your room, slamming the door behind you. Around 15 minutes later you heard the front door slam guessing he’d gone to Fp’s to drink more. You went to bed crying hoping to fix it all with fangs the next day. 

In school on Monday you looked everywhere for fangs but didn’t see him or sweet pea all day. When the bell went you saw pea heading to his bike “hi sweets” you say walking fast to keep up with him. “hey y/l/n” he said, something was a little off he seemed sad and distant. “I haven’t seen fangs all day where is he?” you asked feeling worried. “if I looked like him I’d be avoiding you to y/n” sweet pea said honestly. You grabbed his arm making him stop “what do you mean, if you looked like him! What’s wrong with him?” you say, panic in your voice. Sweet pea rolls his eyes, “come with me” he says.

Round the other side of the school you see fangs and Toni talking. When fangs turns to face you, his whole left eye and cheekbone is black and bruised, his nose looked broken and his lip was split. You ran to him cupping his cheek “what happened?” you asked, worry clear in your voice. Toni snarled the pair of you “you should ask your dad” she said. “what my dad did this when?” you you said angry at him. “last night he said he went through your phone and saw a text and came to warn him about staying away from you y/n” sweet pea said giving you a sympathetic look.

Guilt filled you looking at fangs “I’m sorry” you say tears rolling down your face. Fangs hugged you “it’s not your fault” he said trying to comfort you “but I think we should stay out of each other’s way for a bit, at least until your dad’s not breathing down our necks” fangs says disappointed.

Hearing him say that hurt more than anything, anger started to fill you as you went to your bike. Going home to confront your father.

***

Fangs sat in his trailer with sweet pea, sweets tried to cheer him up but failed miserably. Fangs hadn’t paid much attention to his friend, he was annoyed with himself for pushing y/n away instead of fighting more for her like he always dreamt he would. Three loud angry bangs on his trailer door, dragged him from his thoughts. “Fogarty open the fucking door!” they heard outside. Sweet pea looked worried at fangs “it’s tall boy” he warned him. Fangs took a step to the door, another set of raps on the door made the boys flinch “he sounds pissed” sweet pea said, “should I open it” fangs asked. Again a bang shook the door “if you don’t open it now I’ll fucking break it down” tall boy shouted.

Fangs took a breath opening the door ready for round 2, “where the hell is she” tall boy said pushing past fangs walking into the trailer. Looking around he only saw sweet pea “where is y/n” he said going to the bedroom door kicking it open. When he saw it empty he went to the bathroom door, “she’s not here” sweet pea said. Tall boy stood up crossing his arms over his chest “ you expect me to believe she’s not here when she came home, slapped me across the face, screamed at me about you, how I’m destroying her life by hitting you, then left. Now she’s missing and not answering her phone.” tall boy said.

“she’s probably not gonna come here, Fangs did as you told him send told her to stay way, she’s upset with him too we think” sweet pea told him. Fangs wasn’t listening to them argue all he could think was y/n was missing. Something felt wrong, Fangs couldn’t explain it but something in his gut felt off.

Sweet pea grabbed his phone “Toni’s she might have gone there” he said scrolling to her number. “I’ve already been there Toni told me to come here” tall boy told them raising his eyebrows. All three sighed simultaneously, “have you tried the quarry?” fangs said, it was the first time he’d spoken since tall boy came in. “it’s pitch black out there now, why would she be there” tall boy said snotty at fangs idea. “because when she’s upset or has something on her mind the noise and movement of the flames in the fire calms her” fangs answered. 

 

Tall boy was a little taken back, he didn’t know this about his daughter. Actually thinking about it he wouldn’t know what would calm her like that. “do you really think she’s there?” he asked. Fangs nodded, he knew y/n probably better than anyone else did, “well let’s go” tall boy said looking at sweet pea, Fangs didn’t care if tall boys invited extended to him or not, he was going anyway. Sweet pea got in tallboys car fangs jumped on his bike following them.

They wasn’t far from the quarry, Fangs sped up overtaking tall boys slow truck. He was coming up to the quarry turn off, when he saw a sight that made him sick to his stomach. Y/n’s bike on the floor and her laying on the ground a couple of feet away. Braking hard, Fangs jumped off his bike, letting it drop to the ground. He ran to y/n, turning her over and removing her helmet. Sweet pea and tall boy pulled up as fangs was checking her pulse “call an ambulance” fangs screamed at them. Sweet pea quickly took out his phone calling 911.

Fangs took his jacket off, rolling it up as a makeshift pillow putting it under y/n head. His hand gripped hers as he called her name, tears streaming down his face as begged for her to wake up and be okay. “it’s on its way” sweet pea shouted to them, then went back to taking to the operator on the phone. Tall boy stood in the one spot next to his truck, he was frozen in fear. All he could do was stand there and watch y/n and Fangs in the middle of the road. 

It was only minutes later, when the ambulance arrived. Paramedics moved fangs out the way doing there checks before moving her into the ambulance. Fangs jumped in with her, leaving his bike with y/n’s. Sweet pea drove tall boy who was still in a form of shock, not speaking and looking zoned out the whole way there.

At the hospital tall boy finally shook of the stunned phase, when a nurse started asking him different questions regarding y/n. “and does your daughter have any allergies?” she asked. Tall boy wasn’t sure, he knew the was something she was allergic to but he couldn’t remember, “I’m not sure” he said rubbing his head for the answer. Fangs stood up “yes, she’s allergic to penicillin” he shouted making sure she heard him. Tall boy nodded at the nurse when she looked at him for confirmation.

She left telling them to wait and she back with more news as soon as she could. It wasn’t long before she came back saying you would be okay. You had a broken leg and wrist, with a mild concussion and a few cuts and bruises. To there joy she also they could go in now and see you. When they walked in and you were still asleep. Fangs and your father took a side of the bed each, both holding your hands. Sweet pea stood at the foot of the bed watching them. He noticed tall boy glance over at fangs, an unreadable look in his eye.

You started to wake, moaning and stuttering out something no one could understand. Finally your words became more clear “f..fangs” you muttered. Sweet pea looked at tall boy seeing a hint of rage formed in eyes, at his daughters word. Once her eyes opened however tall boys attention went back to her.

After an hour sweet pea couldn’t handle the tension in the room, no one had said a bad word to each other but there were still looks that could kill. Tall boy would huff or sigh if you and Fangs held hands. Sweet pea looked at his phone stepping out the room waiting a few minutes then went back in “tall boy, phone it’s Jones” he said making tall boy get up.

Once the door was closed sweets put his phone away. “what are you playing at” tall big said to him, “two minutes I only wanna talk” he answered. Tall boy crossed his arms but waited for sweet pea to talk. “right I know you hate fangs right now but let me show you something, look at them.” sweet pea said pointing though the small window in the door. As tall boy looked in, he could see you laughing with fangs, nothing but love between them. “he’s crazy about her, he always has been for as long as I can remember. I’ve watched him turn down girls because he’s in love with y/n” sweet pea started.

Tall boy looked at him unconvinced, “if it wasn’t for fangs knowing her so well we wouldn’t have known what road she’d crashed on and he even knew what she was allergic too. I saw the look on your face tall boy, you didn’t know” tall boy snarled him more because he knew sweet pea was right “and you can’t tell me you didn’t see how much he cares for when he saw her laying on the floor, I’ve never seen Fogarty that emotional ever and I was there when his dad went” sweet pea finished. Sweet pea didn’t wait for tall boy to say anything, he went in your room saying his goodbyes. Tall boy stayed outside. 

Part of you wanted to slap sweet pea for leaving you alone with both fangs and your dad. A few minutes later your dad came back with three drinks, Fangs muttered a thank you your dad sat back in his seat. After a an awkward silence, your father coughed trying to earn attention. “you love my daughter don’t you?” tall boy said, Thinking back to what sweet pea had said knowing he was right. You felt fangs squeeze your hand tighter as he nodded yes looking at your dad unsure of what was going on.

Your Breath stopped by his answer, you hoped none of the monitors gave you away as your heart raced. Your dad sighed looking at you “and he’s who you want?” he asked you looking defeated, “yes dad, I love him too” you say smiling at fangs. You may have only been dating a couple of weeks but that didn’t mean either of you hadn’t loved each other for years before. Groaning rubbing his hand over his face, “okay, I’ll back off and try and be okay with it. But Fogarty if you so much as upset her I will kill you” he threatened with a laugh. “I’d never do that” fangs said. You and Fangs smiled at each other, he leaned over and kissed you. You wrap your good arm around his neck, deepening the kiss, your father coughed again “I know I said I’m okay with it but less of that in front of me got it” he said. Both you and Fangs laughed agreeing.

Less then ten minutes later tall boy went to grab some food for you all, the second he was gone you looked at fangs “I can’t believe he’s okay with it” fangs said you looked at smirking smirking “I don’t know but whatever happened tonight changed his mind” you say pulling fangs into a heated passionate kiss, not really caring why your dad changed his mind, just happy you could be with fangs. Fangs looked at you smiling “what?” you ask him when he chuckled to himself, “I finally got my forbidden Fruit” he laughed kissing you again.


End file.
